


Support and Affirmation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka struggles with identity markers





	Support and Affirmation

"I wish I was a Kel Dor," Ahsoka said, sprawled on her stomach and reading a data pad in the quarters of her Finder, a treat for her while he and Lissarkh were in Temple.

"Oh?" Lissarkh asked, curious, even as Plo drew his own attention back.

"Then I wouldn't need medicines to be me," Ahsoka answered, a heavy sigh going through her after. 

Plo stroked his mask, wondering just who had been difficult with his Foundling now, and why the creche master had not handled it.

"The medicines only help you show the world, Ahsoka," Plo reminded her gently.

+++

"Are you certain that is practical?" Bultar asked, indicating the new outfit Ahsoka was choosing to celebrate officially being an Initiate. Lissarkh bared her teeth a little at her training sister.

"It gives her freedom of movement," Lissarkh said. "And it affirms her identity," she added when Bultar still looked skeptical.

Bultar immediately covered her mouth, understanding a bit more. "I didn't think of that side of it. Is she still having problems?" She kept her voice low as Ahsoka moved and tested how the clothing worked with her form.

"Her montrals are starting to grow. That is worrying her."

+++

Krieth shook her head. "No, Ahsoka. It would just not be healthy, and far too risky, to try and do this grafting technique to push them into the shape you think they should be," she said gently, before sitting beside the girl on the medical bed. "Do you think my horns are bad?"

"NO!" the girl instantly averred.

"My people do. Most of those who are considered female in my species do not have them."

Ahsoka tipped her head to the side, considering. "But they are part of you, and you are a woman!"

Krieth smiled. "Consider that for yourself."

+++

"Commander," Kix said, falling in step with her. 

"Medic Kix," she answered, even as she cringed inwardly a little. 

"There were medicines in the latest supply run addressed to you." Kix kept his voice low. "I took the liberty of dropping them in your personal quarters, so you didn't have to have your privacy breached."

She looked at him, sharp and sudden, before she relaxed at finding only the concern of a healer in the lines of his face.

"Thanks, Kix," she said. "You… know why?"

"Sometimes people need a little help with what our genes dish out to us."

+++

"Her montrals don't look anything like General Ti's," was loud enough to be heard, and that made her go tense.

It wasn't fair, having something that marked her out as other than what she knew she was.

"Shove off, shiny," came a reply, and Ahsoka thought it had to be Hardcase. "People come in all shapes. Doesn't matter what you saw in your training vids. Commander's montrals are hers, and the shape doesn't matter."

Ahsoka's chin quivered for just a moment, before she walked on into the mess to find her men supporting her.

Her montrals didn't matter to them.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I saw a post about Ahsoka's montrals being different, and how it might mark a different gender. I wanted to explore that.
> 
> The Kel Dor comment comes from our other writings, wherein we decided that the Kel Dor actually have to choose their final gender, with three major choices and shadings between them.
> 
> Krieth (Nimpur) is a Knight that pops up in our writing from time to time. She is Devaronian... and Devaronian women don't have horns.


End file.
